Tonight is the night
by Lolita Queen
Summary: Raph et Léo ne savent pas comment proposer à Donnie de les rejoindre dans la nouvelle relation qu'ils développent, mais lorsque celui-ci se présente devant eux sous l'effet d'un puissant aphrodisiaque, les choses s'accélèrent d'un coup. [T-Cest, Lemon, Léo/Donnie/Raph, One Shot]


**Mais sérieusement où je vais chercher des trucs pareils... Honnêtement je ne suis pas très fière de moi pour ce lemon mais bon... J'avais envie de l'écrire alors voilà. Faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez, si le cœur vous en dit bien sûre, ça m'encourage :D !**

 **Comme d'habitude je m'excuse pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux mais la langue française est tellement difficile à maîtriser :'(**

Résumé : Raph et Léo ne savent pas comment proposer à Donnie de les rejoindre dans la nouvelle relation qu'ils développent, mais lorsque celui-ci se présentent devant eux sous l'effet d'un puissant aphrodisiaque, les choses s'accélèrent d'un coup. Lemon, Léo x Donnie x Raph, One shot.

Rated : Fucking M les gens ! Faites attention par ici, scène de sexe détaillée, inceste, plan à trois et yaoi, vous êtes prévenus :)

Disclamer : Je ne possède rien du tout, et quand je vois ce que j'écris, je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose XD

* * *

-À plus tard Mikey, fais attention à toi.

Le leader déposa un dernier baiser sur le front du benjamin et le laissa enfin s'en aller. Celui-ci se volatilisa en souriant et il l'entendit crier alors qu'il sortait du repaire :

-Je serais de retour avant d'avoir eu le temps de te manquer !

Avec un petit sourire triste, Léo le regarda partir. Il n'aimait pas que l'un de ses petits frères quitte le repaire seul, mais il ne pouvait pas les tenir enfermé à l'intérieur juste parce qu'il avait peur pour eux. Mikey allait seulement rendre visite à Leatherhead, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Cela n'empêchait pas Léo de se faire du soucis quand même. Lorsque Mikey disparut de son champs de vision, Léo murmura pour lui même : "Tu me manques déjà..."

-Alors comme ça, on devient fleur bleue, Fearless ?

Il sursauta en entendant une voix familière le taquiner. Deux bras puissants lui encerclèrent la taille, lui qui se croyait seul !

-Ne te moque pas de moi, répondit Léo en souriant.

-Je ne me moque pas, je constate. Mais ne te méprends pas, j'aime bien quand tu es romantique, Léo...

Le leader sentit les lèvres de Raphaël venir se loger dans sa nuque et y déposer plein de petits baisers. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils avaient approfondis leur relation, Raphaël devenait vraiment doué pour trouver où Léo aimait être embrassé ; le cou et les épaules faisaient partie de ses points faibles.

Tout avait commencé quand il avait avoué son amour à Raphaël. Loin de le rejeter celui-ci admit partager les mêmes sentiments et ils avaient couchés ensemble. Par la suite Mikey les avait rejoint, et ils partageaient désormais une relation à trois qui leur allait très bien. Pour le moment, c'était un secret et personne n'était au courant. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Léo caressait l'idée d'en parler à Donatello mais il appréhendait la réaction du génie... Et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il apprenne tout ça en les voyant lui et Raph s'embrasser en plein milieu du salon !

-Raph, pas ici...

-Relax Léo, Splinter est partis passer l'après-midi chez April, on a pas à se soucier de ça.

-Mais, il y a Donatello et...

Il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase car Raph changea de position et le fit taire en scellant ses lèvres aux siennes. Ils étaient en plein milieu du salon et Don était dans son laboratoire, il suffisait qu'il sorte et il tomberait sur cette scène... Hors de question, Léo reprit ses esprits et repoussa fermement les lèvres de Raphaël avant de l'entraîner par le poignet vers sa chambre.

La tortue au bandana rouge n'eut pas le temps de protester, Léo était assez fort physiquement pour le forcer à venir avec lui et ça ne servait à rien de résister. Quand la porte de la chambre se ferma derrière eux, il poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

-Sérieusement, Léo ?

-Quoi ? Je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne de cette façon là, tu le sais très bien !

-Tu fais toute une histoire pour rien, Mikey a très bien réagit quand-

-Raph, on a déjà eu cette discussion, répondit fermement le leader en lui coupant la parole, Mikey est diffèrent, on savait déjà qu'il ressentait la même chose que nous quand on lui a demandé si il voulait nous rejoindre.

-Okay, mais on ne va pas laisser Don de côté éternellement, un jour ou l'autre il faudra au moins qu'on lui dise ce qu'il se passe !

-Il n'est pas question de le laisser de côté, j'ai autant envie que toi d'inclure Donnie dans notre relation mais... J'ai peur qu'il ne l'accepte pas aussi bien que Mikey... Je ne le vois pas trop s'intéresser à ce genre de choses, je pense que ça va un peu l'effrayer.

-Je vois pas pourquoi il réagirait mal ! On ne veut pas le forcer, on peut juste simplement lui demander si ça l'intéresse de participer...

-Mais si tu veux lui demander, je t'en prie, seulement tu ne peux pas juste arriver devant lui et dire : Oh Donnie, ça te dit de t'envoyer en l'aire avec tes trois frères ?

Raph tenta de réprimer son rire, mais celui-ci s'échappa de sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Le leader croisa les bras et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Arrête, Raph. C'est pas drôle.

-Si, si c'est très marrant !

Léo soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Lorsque son petit frère retrouva son calme, il se plaça à ses côtés.

-Okay Léo, tu sais quoi ? On en reparlera plus tard, peut-être que Mikey aura une meilleure idée pour aborder ce problème. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, on va passer à l'action tôt ou tard. Je n'aime pas du tout l'idée que Donnie soit tout seul dans son coin pendant qu'on s'amuse entre nous...

-Oui... Je suis comme toi sur ce point. J'ai l'impression qu'il nous manque quelque chose...

Après cela, ils ne dirent plus rien pendant quelques minutes. Raph se mit doucement à caresser l'avant bras de Léo avec le bout de ses doigts et celui-ci soupira de plaisir avant de lancer malicieusement : "Bon, alors Raphie... Où en était avant tout ça ?"

La tortue au bandana rouge se déplaça pour venir embrasser son grand frère. Petit à petit, Léo se laissa aller et se coucha sur la carapace sans rompre le baiser tandis que Raph était au dessus de lui. Le leader sentait son corps qui s'excitait à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre, mais il fut soudainement ramené à la réalité quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils se figèrent tous les deux, étant donné que ni Splinter ni Mikey n'étaient là, ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne... L'aîné repoussa vivement Raph, les joues rouges, le souffle saccadé, embarrassé à l'idée de s'être presque fait surprendre. Il ne répondit rien mais après seulement quelques secondes la voix de Don se fit entendre.

-Léo, Raph, je sais que vous êtes là. Je peux entrer ? J'ai... On va dire que j'ai besoin d'aide...

Le leader reprit son sang froid en une fraction de seconde, réalisant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ouvrit la porte et retint un sursaut en voyant Donatello qui se tenait debout devant lui. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

-Don ? T-tes yeux !

Le génie avait effectivement les pupilles extrêmement dilatées et le regard brumeux. Il avait également les joues rouges et sa respiration était irrégulière. Cela rappela immédiatement quelque chose à Léo. Il se tourna vers Raph avec une expression paniquée. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu quelqu'un dans cet état là, c'était lorsque Mikey était entré dans le laboratoire de Don, il y avait quelques semaines.

-Oh non, ne me dis pas que...

Un rapide échange de regard avec Raphaël lui fit comprendre que lui aussi se rappelait parfaitement de la nuit qui avait suivit. Mikey avait accidentellement ingéré un aphrodisiaque en s'étant infiltré dans le labo du génie alors que celui-ci dormait. Ils avaient ensuite connu l'une des nuits de sexe les plus démentes de leurs vies ; Mikey ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il les avait épuisé tous les deux jusqu'à l'aube et le lendemain il avait tout oublié.

-J'ai... J'ai ingéré... Par accident...

Raphaël sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour terminer la phrase de son cadet mais Léo lui plaqua violemment sa main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Donatello n'était pas au courant de ce qui était arrivé avec Mikey, il ne soupçonnait pas que ses trois frères couchaient ensemble et Léo ne voulait absolument qu'il l'apprenne comme ça. Il intima à Raph de se taire en lui lançant un regard glaciale avant de retirer sa main.

-Quel est le problème ? Demanda Léo pour l'encourager.

-De... De l'aphrodisiaque, lâcha Donnie dans un souffle, j'ai...

Tout comme Mikey, la tortue au bandana violet avait du mal à s'exprimer et n'était pas tout à fait elle-même. Son regard était comme perdu dans le lointain et il respirait bruyamment. On devinait déjà entre ses jambes une bosse signalant le début d'érection.

-Ce n'est rien, petit frère, on va t'aider, lança Raph avec un sourire qui en disait long.

-Raphaël, s'exclama Léo indigné, non, on ne va pas faire ça !

Raph allait se résigner quand la voix du génie se fit à nouveau entendre :

-Mais, c'est ce que je veux...

-Don, tu n'es pas sérieux !

-S'il vous plaît, je veux coucher avec vous.

Les yeux de Léo s'écarquillèrent et il rougit sans le vouloir tandis que Raph afficha un grand sourire.

-Tu vois Léo, c'est ce qu'il veut !

-Il n'est pas lui-même ! On ne va pas lui prendre sa première fois comme ça !

-Pourquoi ? C'est ce qu'on voulait, non ? Et puis, tu te rappelles comment c'était pour Mikey ? Il ne se souviendra de rien après, c'est l'occasion en or !

-Espèce d'égoïste, essaye de penser aux autres pour une fois ! Et si jamais ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut en vrai ?

-Léo, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, maintenant qu'il est là, on ne va pas lui dire de s'en aller !

-Si ! Ce serait mieux qu'il aille s'occuper de ça tout seul.

-Mais t'as vu son état ? Il n'est pas vraiment conscient de ce qui lui arrive, regarde ses yeux ! Il pourrait se blesser si on le laisse tout seul.

-Oui, mais...

Léo ne termina pas sa phrase car Donnie attira son attention en plaçant sa main sur le biceps du leader. Quand il le regarda, le génie dit avec froideur :

-Où est Mikey ?

-Heu... Avec Leatherhead, bredouilla Léo, pourquoi ?

Le génie prit alors une grande inspiration et annonça en parlant rapidement : "Je veux du sexe. Tout de suite. Si vous ne m'en donnez pas, j'irai voir Mikey. Et Leatherhead."

Les expressions d'étonnement et de panique sur les visages des deux aînés étaient sans prix. La jalousie envahit soudainement Raph, Leatherhead avait toujours eu un faible pour Donnie et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Léo, lui, pensa avec effrois à la taille que devait avoir le pénis de Leatherhead. Laisser son petit frère se faire démonter par un engin pareil, il n'en était pas question ! Ils s'exclamèrent en cœur :

-Non !

-D'accord, tu as gagné, ajouta Léo, on va s'occuper de ça nous-même.

Raphaël sourit malicieusement en allant se jeter sur le lit. Personne ne vit que les yeux de Donnie scintillèrent quand il ferma la porte.

Raphaël attrapa Donnie par le bras dès que celui-ci fut assez proche. Il le fit basculer sur la lit avec force, se plaçant au dessus de lui, et l'embrassa avec passion. Ils échangèrent d'abords de petits baisers mais Donatello offrit rapidement l'accès à sa bouche à son grand frère et sa langue y entra sans se faire prier. C'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait et il avait tant rêvé de cet instant. C'était mieux que dans ses rêves !

Embrasser Léo était intense, leurs langues se battaient pour la domination et il y'avait une fougue qui plaisait beaucoup à Raph. Mikey était aussi très passionné mais avec une touche d'inventivité, il ne l'embrassait jamais deux fois de la même manière.

Mais avec Donatello, c'était doux, presque instinctif sans être ennuyeux. Le genre de baiser qui arrive comme une bouffée d'oxygène après s'être retenus de respirer pendant trop longtemps.

Voir ses deux cadets s'embrasser de la sorte ne tarda pas à rendre Léo à la fois un peu excité et jaloux. Il se pencha vers Donnie et poussa légèrement Raph pour avoir lui aussi accès à ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa plus timidement, tout doucement, plaçant ses lèvres sur les siennes plusieurs fois avant de quémander l'accès à sa bouche.

Donatello avait les yeux fermés et gémissait, permettant à ses mains de courir sur les deux corps de ses frères. Il laissa échapper un sursaut de plaisir dans la bouche de Léo lorsque les doigts de Raph vinrent caresser la bosse au niveau de son entre-jambe. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à en redemander une fois que ses lèvres furent libérées : "Encore."

Raphaël sourit et se sentit lui-même terriblement excité. Cette attitude désinhibée était sûrement du à l'aphrodisiaque, mais il adorait ça ! Il laissa avec joie sa main insister plus lourdement sur la zone tout en se sentant lui-même durcir.

Lorsque la main de Léo vint elle aussi se placer entre les jambes de Donatello, celui-ci laissa son sexe sortir de sa poche protectrice et gémit bruyamment en sentant les doigts des deux aînés effleurer sa virilité.

Léo et Raph échangèrent un regard complice et commencèrent à le masturber en même temps en faisant glisser leurs deux mains autour du membre. Donatello ne retint pas ses gémissements de plaisir qui emplirent la pièce.

Raph cessa de masturber Donnie pour placer sa main humide de liquide pré-éjaculatoire entre les jambes de Léo. Il traça un trait avec son doigt là où se trouvait son pénis et se mit à caresser l'endroit avec insistance. Le leader sentit la chaleur qu'il ressentait au niveau du bas ventre s'accentuer et il fut bientôt difficile pour lui de penser clairement. Il finit par lui aussi relâcher son érection tandis que Raph dévoilait également la sienne.

Donnie donnait des coups de hanches inconscients vers l'avant pour accentuer les mouvements de la main de Léo sur son membre, mais celui-ci cessa de le masturber car il était à présent absorbé dans un baiser fougueux qu'il échangeait avec Raph.

Donatello regarda avec envie ses deux frères s'embrasser au dessus de lui. Ils étaient magnifiques, tous les deux tellement prit par ce qu'ils faisaient qu'ils en oubliaient tout le reste autour d'eux. Donnie n'avait qu'une envie et il n'hésita pas à la formuler : "Raph, Léo, je veux que vous me preniez, maintenant."

Ils cessèrent leur baiser pour le regarder, désormais moins surpris d'entendre ce genre de chose. Le leader se concentra pour avoir l'esprit claire et demanda :

-Donatello, tu es bien certain que c'est ce dont tu as envie ?

-Oui, c'est ce que je veux !

-Tu ne l'as jamais fais avant, n'est-ce pas ?

Donnie secoua négativement la tête et montra son impatience en secouant les hanches. Léo voulait le prévenir pour la douleur qui accompagne généralement les premières fois mais il ne savait pas comment lui dire. Ça allait trop vite pour qu'ils aient le temps d'en discuter et Don précipitait encore plus les choses à cause de l'aphrodisiaque.

Raph, lui, ne perdait jamais le nord et se saisit du lubrifiant dans la table de nuit. En voyant cela, Donatello se retourna et se mit à quatre pattes en offrant ses fesses. Il redressa même sa queue dorsale. Devant un tel spectacle, Raph sourit encore.

-Tu en as vraiment envie, pas vrai ?

-Oui~, répondit le génie en chantonnant.

-J'aime ça.

Raph lança un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Léo et lui demanda du regard si il voulait le préparer mais celui-ci secoua les épaules l'aire de dire "Fais-le toi, tu en meurs d'envie."

Il se pencha vers Donnie et caressa ses cuisses, puis il mit une bonne dose de lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Il en plaça ensuite un sur l'intimité du cadet et caressa la zone sans y entrer. Mais celui-ci semblait s'impatienter et remua les hanches pour lui faire signe de se lancer.

Léo se mit à caresser l'érection de Donnie pendant que Raph entra son doigt en lui sans difficulté. Il pensa que l'aphrodisiaque devait le détendre, car Donnie n'émit aucuns signes d'inconfort. Au contraire, de petits sons de plaisirs s'échappaient de sa gorge. Raph se mit à faire de petits mouvements de vas-et-vient, fier de l'effet que cela procurait au plus jeune. Après quelques minutes, il ajouta un deuxième doigt qui eut un peu plus de mal à rentrer, mais Don n'exprimait rien d'autre que du plaisir, le fait que Léo le masturbe en même temps devait sûrement aider.

-Raph... Je... Je suis prêt, baragouina Donnie en gémissant.

-Donnie, demanda alors Léo, qui tu veux...

Il laissa sa question flotter dans l'air, ne sachant pas comment la finir.

-Peu importe qui est le premier. Du moment que je vous ai tous les deux.

Une bataille de regard silencieuse débuta entre les deux aînés pour savoir qui aurait l'honneur d'avoir sa virginité.

-Léo, tu as eu la première fois de Mikey, c'est mon tour cette fois !

-Hors de question.

-Mais pourquoi ? C'est bon, je vais pas le casser !

-Je ne pense pas que tu ais la patience nécessaire. La première fois c'est quelque chose de sérieux, Raphaël, rappel toi de la tienne.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre, mais la referma presque aussitôt. Le souvenir de la douleur éprouvée et du corps de Léo contre le sien, lui disant que ça allait bien se passer, lui revinrent en mémoire et il ne savait soudain plus quoi dire. A ce moment précis il avait été si reconnaissant envers son grand frère de faire preuve de douceur mais ce n'est que plus tard, en prenant Mikey pour la première fois, qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il fallait un sang froid de dingue pour y aller aussi doucement.

Donatello avait l'air de ne pas se soucier de la douleur, pourtant. Raph laissa ses yeux glisser sur le corps de son cadet. Ce serait si bon de juste le prendre dans tous les sens sans se préoccuper de ce genre de détails... Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il aimait trop son petit génie pour risquer de lui faire du mal. L'aphrodisiaque lui faisait peut-être oublier la douleur sur le moment, mais une fois tout cela finis, il risquait de garder des séquelles. Mikey s'était vraiment poussé à bout quand il avait ingéré l'aphrodisiaque ; il avait gardé une sensation de brûlure entre les jambes pendant plusieurs jours après cet incident. Raph lui-même se souvenait avoir eu mal le lendemain de sa première fois, et ce, malgré la patience et la douceur de Léo.

Il baissa les yeux et fit signe à son grand frère qu'il avait gagné.

Le leader se pencha vers lui et le força à relever la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement. Avant de se séparer de lui, il lui chuchota : "Quand je serai prêt, je te promets que ma première fois sera pour toi."

Oh, c'était bien plus qu'il ne lui en fallait pour se remettre de sa défaite ! Raphaël laissa son sourire exploser. Ces simples mots suffirent à faire remonter en lui une excitation hors norme, la première fois de Léo était pour lui et pour personne d'autre et ça le ravissait au plus haut point.

Le leader se plaça donc derrière Donnie et frotta d'abord son érection entre ses jambes. Celui-ci ne tarda pas, une fois de plus, à s'impatienter et implora : "Léo... Je t'en supplie..."

Avec précaution, le leader guida sa verge vers l'entrée intime qui se présentait à lui. Il y plaça son gland et commença doucement à le pousser à l'intérieur tout en caressant gentiment la queue dorsale de Donatello entre ses doigts. Une fois le gland à l'intérieur, le cadet poussa un gémissement de plaisir à la grande surprise de Léo. "Jusqu'ici, ça ne pouvait pas mieux se dérouler" pensa-t-il.

Sans plus attendre, il entreprit de s'insérer encore, le plus lentement possible. A chaque petites parcelles supplémentaires en lui, Donnie laissait échapper de grands soupirs d'extase et Léo n'y voyait qu'une seule explication possible : il avait déjà pratiqué la stimulation anale.

Il était aussi serré que Mike et Raph lors de leurs premières fois mais il avait l'air de beaucoup mieux tolérer la pénétration. L'idée de son petit frère en train de se masturber de cette façon là excita Léo encore plus, si cela était possible. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné Donnie de faire quelque chose de la sorte. Dans son esprit, son petit frère était trop naïf, trop innocent pour avoir ce genre de pensées... Se trompait-il ?

Il s'engouffra un peu plus rapidement, mais lorsqu'il fut presque entièrement à l'intérieur de Donnie, il sentit ses parois se contracter d'un coup autour de son érection. Le cadet poussa un petit gémissement d'inconfort qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il serra les draps dans ses mains en laissant sa tête tomber dans l'oreiller. Raphaël lança un regard interrogatif en direction du leader, mais il ne le regardait pas. Concentré sur sa tâche, Léo chercha l'érection de Donnie entre ses jambes et la caressa jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende à nouveau gémir de bien-être. Puis, dans un dernier coup de reins, il fit finalement entrer toute son érection en lui. Donatello se redressa, étouffant un autre gémissement d'inconfort entre ses lèvres.

-Ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

-C'est supportable, murmura Donnie entre ses dents.

La douleur qu'il ressentait ne dura pas longtemps. Léo massait sa queue dorsale avec habilité, transformant l'inconfort en plaisir. Sa main sur son érection fut vite remplacée par celle de Raph qui se mit à la masturber tout en l'embrassant tendrement, soucieux lui aussi de son bien-être.

Après seulement quelques secondes de ce traitement, Donatello réussit à échapper aux lèvres de son grand frère et se tourna vers le leader, l'implorant du regard de commencer les vas-et-viens.

Léo ne se fit pas prier plus que ça et entama ces mouvements qu'il connaissait désormais bien. Il commença lentement et lorsqu'il constata que Donatello gémissait à nouveau de plaisir, il accéléra petit à petit jusqu'à arriver à sa vitesse naturelle. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il s'autorisa à penser à son propre plaisir.

-Oh mon dieu... D-Donnie...

-Comment c'est... Léo ? Est-ce que ça te fait du bien ?

-Ou... Oui...

Ça lui faisait plus que du bien, à vrai dire. Léo ne pouvait plus penser correctement. Les gémissements de Donnie le rendaient fous. Il ne voulait pas accélérer le rythme, mais il ne pouvait juste pas s'en empêcher.

-Donnie... Tu es tellement... Tellement...

-Ooh, Léo~...

Le leader jouit dans un grand râle de plaisir. Entendre son nom prononcé de la sorte c'en était trop pour lui. Il laissa les vagues de plaisir le submerger, oubliant tout autour de lui. Il se retira, pantelant, et constata que Donnie n'avait pas encore jouit. Il avait un peu honte de ne pas avoir su l'emmener à l'extase juste avec le coït, mais il se rassura en se disant qu'avec l'aphrodisiaque, Donnie serait de toute façon très endurant, comme l'avait été Mikey. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils étaient deux. Léo fit signe à Raph de prendre sa place et s'allongea à côté d'eux pour reprendre ses esprits.

Donatello se jeta sur son aîné au bandana rouge avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de bouger et se mit à califourchon sur ses hanches. Tout en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, il ne perdit pas une seconde et chercha son pénis pour le saisir dans sa main. La position ne plaisait pas vraiment à Raph et il repoussa Donnie sur sa carapace.

-Mais Raphie~, je veux être au dessus, fit Donatello en chantonnant.

-Chut, on ne discute pas, répondit simplement Raph.

Il savait très bien que Don n'avait pas les idées très claires de toute façon, et puis il aimait bien imposer sa volonté.

Tout en l'embrassant, il glissa une de ses mains entre ses jambes. Il caressa brièvement l'érection désormais plus que douloureuse de Donatello et descendit au niveau des fesses. Il glissa rapidement un doigt dans son anus pour vérifier qu'il était encore assez lubrifié puis décida de faire durer le plaisir et de jouer avec son doigt pour un moment.

Le cadet mit fin au baiser avec hargne et lança avec un air très sérieux : "Raph, ne me force pas à te supplier. Baise-moi, maintenant !"

Raphaël voulut retenir son sourire mais n'y parvint pas. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de faire ça, c'était trop beau ! Voir Donatello l'implorer et lui demander des choses aussi crûment, c'était plus que l'extase.

Il ravala sa salive et prit une grande inspiration tout en plaçant son pénis à l'entrée du cadet. Il le pénétra plus doucement qu'il en avait l'habitude avec Mikey. Quoi qu'en disait Léo, il ne pensait pas toujours qu'à lui ! Il fut récompensé par un pure gémissement de plaisir qui s'envola des lèvres de Donnie lorsqu'il fut complètement en lui.

La sensation était divine. Pendant un instant, Raph fut pétrifié de bien-être et ne pouvait plus bouger du tout. Le plaisir était trop intense. Il finit par regagner ses esprits et se força à entamer de lents vas-et-vient.

Au début, Donnie gémit au moindre de ses mouvements, mais rapidement, il laissa échapper des soupirs de frustration et finit par s'exclamer :

-Prends-moi plus fort, Raph !

-Tu... T'es sûre ?

-Oui, putain, je suis pas une petite chose fragile ! Vas-y plus fort je te dis !

Raphaël se souvenait que Mike lui avait dit quelque chose de semblable lors de la fameuse nuit. Le corps de Donnie devait sûrement en vouloir plus et Raph comptait bien lui donner tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être satisfait. Avec un sourire malicieux, il accéléra soudainement la cadence.

-A tes ordres, Donnie-boy.

La jeune tortue laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit l'érection en lui s'agitait de plus en plus vite. Raph attrapa l'une de ses jambes et la plaça sur son épaule pour avoir un meilleur angle. De cette façon, il pouvait frapper la prostate à chaque vas-et-vient. Donatello plaça sa main sur sa propre érection et se masturba en gémissant.

-Oh mon dieu, Raph, oui~, plus fort !

Raphaël accéléra encore, si c'était ce que Donnie voulait, il allait lui donner ! Il aimait le sexe à la sauvage quand il était au dessus. Il était aux anges, tout son corps se sentait merveilleusement bien et il craignait de ne pas pouvoir amener Donnie jusqu'à l'orgasme car il était déjà vraiment proche du sien, mais le génie bredouilla :

-Raph... Je vais... Je vais...

-Vas-y...

Quelques secondes plus tard, Donnie éjacula entre eux et Raphaël se permit enfin de faire de même à l'intérieur de lui. Le cadet lâcha un vrai cri de plaisir en attrapant les draps dans ses mains, les déchirants presque au passage, et bascula la tête en arrière. L'orgasme qui le traversa était simplement divin.

Après cela, ils s'allongèrent tous les deux à côté de Léo qui les regardait avec tendresse. Leurs souffles étaient encore saccadés, en particulier pour Donatello. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

-Donc... Je suppose que tu es déjà prêt pour le second round ?

-Mon dieu, Raph, donne moi quelques minutes pour récupérer quand même !

-Mais... L'aphrodisiaque ne te donne pas envie de recommencer ?

Donatello ouvrit alors les yeux et Raph sursauta en constatant qu'ils étaient redevenus tout à fait normaux... Alors que les pupilles de Mikey étaient restées dilatées jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme à la fin de la nuit.

-Quel aphrodisiaque ? demanda simplement Donatello en souriant malicieusement.

Léo fronça les yeux et se redressa sur un bras pour regarder le cadet. Comme les deux aînés avaient l'aire un peu perdus, il ajouta :

-Vous pensez que je ne sais pas comment dilater des pupilles ? Sérieux, les gars, vous me sous-estimez.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Désolé de vous l'apprendre comme ça, mais je vous ai un peu mentis, avoua Donatello, je n'ai pas pris d'aphrodisiaque...

Il y'eut un moment de silence le temps que les deux aînés réalisent ce qu'il se passer, puis Léo bafouilla :

-A-attend, mais... Si il n'y avait pas d'aphrodisiaque alors... Tu... En fait tu voulais vraiment coucher avec nous !

-Disons que j'étais fatigué d'attendre que vous me demandiez de vous rejoindre, alors j'ai un peu pris les devants.

-Merde, fit Raph, ça veut dire que tu savais ?

-M-Mais comment, s'exclama le leader, on a bien fait attention pourtant ! On était tout le temps sur nos gardes ! Je suis certain que personne ne nous a jamais vu, comment tu as pu-

-Mikey.

Les deux aînés écarquillèrent les yeux, se regardèrent, regardèrent Don, puis se regardèrent encore, incapables de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Oh le sale traître, articula finalement Raph.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Il est venu me le dire le lendemain de sa première fois, il voulait savoir si je voulais participer.

-Quoi ! Mais il ne nous a jamais rien dit ! Et c'était il y'a des mois !

-Oui, fit Don en hochant la tête, maintenant tu comprends pourquoi j'étais fatigué d'attendre.

-Et dire que pendant tout ce temps on s'est demandé comment t'en parler, s'indigna Raph, j'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends !

-Mais... Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit plus tôt ? Demanda Léo avec un aire concerné.

-Hum... Au début, je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec l'idée... Enfin, vous connaissez Mikey, il n'y va pas par quatre chemins... Disons qu'il a exposé les choses un peu trop brutalement et ça m'a un peu effrayé.

Léo se permit de lancer un regard vers Raph qui signifiait "Tu vois, je te l'avais dit !" et Raph leva les yeux au ciel avant de rediriger son attention vers le cadet.

-Mais Mikey a été très patient avec moi. On a beaucoup parlé et petit à petit j'ai commencé à vouloir essayer aussi. En fait, ça fait au moins deux mois qu'on couche ensemble.

-Quoi ?

-C'est pas vrai !

-Mais il ne t'as jamais...

-Prit ? Non, tu as été le premier, Léo, dit-il en souriant. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas prévus que Mikey ne serait pas là cet après-midi, il ne m'a pas dit qu'il sortait ! Je voulais qu'il soit avec nous, mais c'est tant pis. J'imagine que je me rattraperai plus tard.

-J'arrive pas à croire tout ce que je viens d'entendre, murmura Raph en regardant le plafond, en fait, tu nous as piégé, ajouta-t-il en riant, je ne te savais pas aussi vicieux ! Pourquoi nous avoir raconté cette histoire d'aphrodisiaque, tu n'avais qu'à venir nous demander directement !

-Hé, j'avais pas le choix ! Vous me traitez tout le temps comme une petite fleur fragile, vous ne m'auriez jamais donné ce que je voulais si je n'avez pas prétendus être sous l'effet d'un aphrodisiaque.

-Je dois admettre que je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais du genre à aimer le sexe aussi sauvage, dit doucement Léo, mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, dorénavant tu peux être sûre que je ferais de mon mieux pour te satisfaire !

-Tu peux aussi compter sur moi !

Ils enfouirent tous les deux leurs têtes dans le cou de leur petit frère et le sourire de ce dernier illumina toute la pièce.

-Je vous aime tellement.

-On t'aime aussi, murmura Léo.

-Alors comme ça, on s'amuse sans moi.

Les trois visages convergèrent vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur une jeune tortue souriante qui portait un bandana orange. Le cœur de Donatello s'illumina à la vue de son jeune frère, il était tellement heureux qu'il soit là : c'était l'occasion ou jamais de se rattraper pour avoir eu sa première fois sans lui. Il sourit malicieusement et ses yeux scintillèrent à nouveau.

-Mikey~...

Ils allaient enfin être tous les quatre. Ils s'aimaient et rien ne pourrait les séparer.

* * *

 **Wahoooou, voilàààà :D Je suis consciente que ce n'est pas le meilleur lemon de tous les temps, mais j'ai quand même pris du plaisir à l'écrire ou en tous cas à l'imaginer ^^ Oh et en dehors de ça, joyeux Halloween les gens, vive les bonbons, vive le yaoi :3**


End file.
